


(Не)Экстремальная хирургия

by Shae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Medical Procedures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку с нон-кинк-феста: <i>Джон / Шерлок. После преследования преступника по воле обстоятельств Джон вынужден применить к Шерлоку все свои навыки экстремальной хирургии. Мысли Джона. Благодарность Майкрофта. Любовный ХЭ Джон/Шерлок.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(Не)Экстремальная хирургия

**Author's Note:**

> Автор благодарит Kiev_Gerika за чудесную заявку.

— Джон… Джоооон…

Доктор Уотсон выныривает из сна, из вязкого, жаркого омута:

— А? Што? — распахнув глаза, спрашивает он — голос со сна не слушается.

— Не могу уснуть, — тихо отвечает Шерлок. На нем криво застегнутая пижама и халат. — Болит.

— Я же говорил тебе… Вот же осел упрямый… — Джон садится на кровати и нашаривает в темноте тапки — пол холодит ноги. — Пойдем на кухню. 

День у консультирующего детектива и его компаньона выдался не из легких. Они много бежали, много стреляли и сами чуть не словили по пуле, а потом оказалось, что у Шерлока довольно неприятно повреждена рука, но он напрочь отказывается от помощи — «сам справлюсь», «само как-нибудь заживет». Джон знает, что не заживет (и оказывается прав), но насильно ведь мил не будешь…

Они спускаются друг за другом, ступени деревянной лестницы скрипят, Шерлок морщится, Джон поднимает глаза к потолку в трещинах, но в темноте никто из них не видит ни выражения лица друг друга, ни трещин.

На кухне включают переносную лампу дневного света — и оба тут же жмурятся и прикрывают глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

— Сядь, — отстраненно говорит Джон. Он собран, он примерно представляет, что нужно делать, хотя подобную операцию собирается проводить впервые. Шерлок устраивается по другую сторону стола и протягивает руку.

— Будет больно? — вдруг спрашивает он почти жалобно.

— Ну а как ты думаешь? — холодно отвечает Джон. Но потом все же добавляет мягче, вспомнив вдруг, что говорила ему мама: — Ничего, до свадьбы заживет. Черт, игл нет совсем… Нужна игла, у тебя есть игла?

— Нет, закончились, — сварливо отвечает Шерлок, и таким он нравится Джону гораздо больше, чем жалобным. — Может, швейную?

— Предлагаешь разбудить миссис Хадсон?

— Зачем? У меня вот здесь за косяк заткнута… — Шерлок встает, и действительно из-за надорванной обоины рядом с дверным проемом выдергивает иглу с заправленной в нее по-холостяцки длинной ниткой. — Только продезинфицируй, — с опаской добавляет он.

Джон обреченно вздыхает и принимается за дело.

***

Шерлок вырывается. Говорит, что уже все, что с него хватит и что все само собой как-нибудь заживет. Джон говорит, что все это уже слышал, предрекает детективу гангрену и столбняк и напоминает тот случай с телеведущей, а еще про клятву Гиппократа, которую он как врач не должен нарушать, и то, что оставление в опасности в его случае наверняка квалифицируют как непреднамеренное убийство. Что Лестрад ему никогда не простит, а Майкрофт посмотрит с укоризной и подожмет губы, а это хуже, чем если Джона просто посадят в тюрьму к серийным насильникам и убийцам. На Шерлока его слова не производят никакого впечатления, и он сидит за столом, нахохлившись, и баюкает поврежденную конечность.

Джону приходится встать, обойти стол, поднять Шерлока и зажать его руку у себя подмышкой — грудь детектива теперь прижимается к спине доктора, и последний чувствует сквозь тонкую ткань футболки длинный ряд пуговиц на пижамной куртке своего соседа. Им обоим довольно неудобно: они стоят, склонившись к лампе над столом, край которого упирается Джону в бедро. Но Шерлок замирает, и Джон наконец-то может закончить начатое.

***

Шерлок сгибает и разгибает пальцы перед самым лицом Джона.

— Ну, как? — спрашивает доктор. Ему неуютно: одно дело — находиться так близко к пациенту, и совсем другое…

— Ничего. Нормально. Отлично. Но есть еще кое-что.

— Что? — спрашивает Джон и резко разворачивается. Он надеется, что теперь-то Шерлок отойдет хотя бы на полшага, но тот даже и не думает этого делать.

Вместо ответа Шерлок травмированной ладонью прикасается к щеке доктора. От неожиданности, а еще от непрошеной, но такой острой нежности у Джона сводит мышцы. Он непроизвольно отстраняется.

Шерлок роняет руку и говорит глухо:

— Извини, я не так… Просто спасибо.

Он почти успевает отвернуться, почти успевает сделать шаг в сторону двери, а там и множество других шагов до своей спальни, когда Джон хватает его за ворот пижамной куртки (ткань трещит и рвется, но Джон не слышит: кровь в ушах стучит слишком громко), притягивает к себе, и прежде чем прижаться губами к удивительно теплым губам Шерлока, прежде чем закрыть глаза перед поцелуем, успевает заметить, как округляются и блестят в свете единственной лампы глаза детектива.

Под натиском, которого он не мог — уже не смел — ожидать, Шерлок теряет равновесие и хватается за шершавый край деревянного стола.

— …!

— Что? — недоуменно спрашивает Джон. Щеки его заливает румянец.

— Опять! — обиженно восклицает Шерлок и сует Джону под нос свою многострадальную правую руку — вся ладонь снова усеяна занозами.

Они нервно смеются, и «операция» начинается сначала.


End file.
